This institutional research project involves independent research and research training projects in Biology, Chemistry, and the School of Pharmacy at Xavier University. Seven projects employing 25 student assistants, and several research technicians, will investigate: biochemical lesions and desynchronosis of physiologic functions in Microtus montanus infected with Trypanosoma brucei gambiense; the effect of chronic exposure to radiation on the absorption and elimination of drugs; dermatoglyphic analysis of the American black population; structures of psychotropic drugs by means of the American black population; structures of psychotropic drugs by means of single crystal X-ray diffraction methods; drug abuse education program's effect on participants' attitudes; pharmacodynamics of muscarine and potential for its use in experimental hypertension; and a new approach for possibly enchancing patient compliance in a New Orleans area black hypertensive population.